Circus Starr
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: It was a regular day of work until Starr saw a young boy being backed away into an ally, little did she realize, helping him would change her life forever! A tragic event happens the next day, causing her to break a promise she had made to go to a Circus show. After a few knots she ends up catching the Circus before it leaves and going along with them, but is it for the best?
1. Chapter 1

_**So I started this fic over a year ago, I figured with Book of Circus and everything else, I might as well fix it up and post c: the first Chapter isn't great but I promise a plot develops, so if you'd just give it a chance c:**_

_**As for the accents, since they kind of change around in the Manga, I kept it in a constant pattern, **__**I 'ope ye all don' mind!**_

_**Please enjoy and if you really like it, please show a little love, it keeps me going^^**_

_**This was edited by my Best friend 'X. Wide. Awake. X' (Minus the spaces)**_

**_The cover image of my OC Starr was created by EarthJolly on DeviantART c:_**

* * *

**~Circus Starr - Chapter One~**

* * *

"So, kid, got any money on ya?" Two, large, and filthy men backed a young boy into an alleyway.

"I have ten pounds, but it's mine! Mummy gave me this, for my birthday!" He yelled at them.

"And your mummy asked us to pick it up!" The first guy said in a mocking voice.

"Now where is it?" The second one snapped, reaching for the boy's shirt. The boy was trapped, nowhere to run to.

"Hold it right there, boys!"

A young woman came out of nowhere from above, landing between the boy and the thieves.

She had long, slightly poofy, blue hair in a messy ponytail, and matching blue eyes. A brand, shaped like a star, appeared around her right eye; bangs halfway covered the eye up. She had an accent foreign to Britain. She was wearing an apron with a blue star in the middle. The apron had many pockets.

"Now, now, gents," She scorned, "is that anyway to treat a child?" She asked, hands on hips.

"The brat owes us a little money." The first one lied, grinning lecherously at the woman.

"But you`ll make up perfectly!" The second exclaimed grabbing her chest. She jumped back, and let out a yelp that didn't go unnoticed by a couple of people walking by.

"Oi, what are ye doing?!"

One of the people spoke up. He was a very strange looking man, with orange hair pinned back into flares. The two looked at him and the woman standing next to him.

The girl took the opportunity to escape. She reached into one of her pockets and threw down a smoke bomb. The two men coughed as the smoke surrounded them. When they recovered, the girl and little boy were gone.

"They`re gone?" The first guy exclaimed.

"Bloody tart got away!" The second one growled in anger. "You!" He snapped at the man with orange hair, "You bloody sod!"

The man chuckled. "That the best ye can come up with, yeah?"

"Come on, Joker, we don't need another fight tonight." The woman next to him said. She had curly black hair and they wore strange clothes.

"At least we could help someone out." He shrugged. He noticed an officer walking close by and whispered to the woman next to him.

"Beast, I got 'n idea, let's just stall `em for a minute." He whispered. She too, saw the officer, and went along with a sigh.

"Well, your girlfriend is much prettier than the other chick anyway." The first one said, trying to advance. Beast scowled at the men, almost losing her temper. Her hand twitched near her whip.

"Don't talk about me family like that!" Joker snapped. He whispered to Beast. "Go get that officer before them two see 'im." Beast nodded and ran towards the officer.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" The two men started running out the alley.

Beast came quickly with the officer. The two men looked at him for a second, and then started running away. They did not get far, since there were several officers around the area; the thieves obviously hadn't planned well.

"Come on, Joker, let's go back." Beast said.

"I wonder who that girl was… That was some trick she did, escapin' like that!" He exclaimed.

"Ye shouldn't care, she's gone. Now let's go." She said pulling on his arm, he obeyed and started walking with her back to their home.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" The young woman asked the little boy. They were sitting on the roof of a bakery, right next to where the men had attacked them. A bakery the girl happened to be very familiar with. The boy had a few escaped tears on his cheeks but nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you... I want my mummy..." He started to cry. The young woman cover his mouth.

"Shh." She said putting her finger to his lips. "Gotta be quiet, okay? We will find your mommy," She assured him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"C-Ciel." He answered, teary-eyed.

"What's your mommy's name?"

"Her name is Mummy." He answered with determination. She smiled slightly.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Yes." He nodded. "It's Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive?!" She exclaimed, nearly falling back. She caught herself and took a few deep breaths.

"Do you live in a big house?" She asked. There was only one Phantomhive family she knew in the area. He nodded.

"I think I might know where your mommy is, wanna ride on my back?" She asked. The boy brightened up and climbed on her back.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and squeezed her tight.

"Here, before we get you home, I have a present for you." She said, smiling.

"A present? How did you know it was my birthday?" He asked.

"I'm magic." She winked. She had really heard him say so to the other men earlier. She climbed down the stairs on the side of the building and headed inside the bakery.

"Ahh, your back already, Starr."

A man behind the counter said with a smile. Starr was her name, she worked at the bakery. Earlier, she noticed something was wrong when she looked out the window to see a little boy admiring the sweets, and then two men back him away and out of sight. So she went to see what was going on. She let Ciel off her back and let him sit at a table.

"Yeah, I was right. Those men had the poor boy cornered…" She stated sadly. He looked down.

"It's sad those type of people exist in the world." He stated.

"Yeah, but were alright now, these other two noticed us and got them caught by the police! So I escaped with him using one of my signature smoke bombs!" She exclaimed.

"Haha, you're an everyday hero." He complimented.

"I wouldn't say that." She said modestly.

"You're my hero." Ciel said, tugging on her apron. Starr smiled and picked him up.

"Well, Mr. Manager, it's this little guy's birthday, sooo…" I started. He chuckled, getting the idea and walked away.

"Where is he going?" Ciel asked.

"He'll be back, he`s just getting your present." Starr assured. Just then he came back with a large cupcake and a candle lit in it.

"Is that my present?!" He asked excitedly.

"All for you." She answered, smiling. "Now go sit back at the table and I'll bring it over." She put him down as he ran and sat patiently. She laughed and brought the cupcake over to him, whispering 'thank you' to her boss. She set it in front of him. His big blue eyes were filled with excitement.

"Now be sure to make a wish and never tell anyone until it comes true!" She exclaimed. He closed his eyes and thought.

_'I wish to see Starr again and that we can play games and have fun at the manor!'_ He wished, before blowing the candle out. Starr took the candle out.

"Alright, eat up and we will go find your Mommy and Daddy after." She smiled.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed.

* * *

After Ciel had finished the cupcake, he was eager to see his parents again.

"Alright, let's get you home." Starr said as she propped him on her back again.

"Thanks, Mr. Manager, I'll be back later!" She smiled, walking out.

"I'll see you then." He waved. She started running along the sidewalks. She was grateful that the two people had helped them. She hoped those two men would be held and rightfully punished for their cruel acts…

"What about the bad guys?" Ciel asked. They were now both walking, holding hands.

"Don't worry about them, the two that heard us and distracted them got the police to arrest them. They were our hero's." She said thinking about how strange they looked. She figured they must have come from the circus in town.

"No, you were my hero!" He gave her a huge smile. She just wanted to squeeze him tight.

"Thank you, Ciel. I hope you're ready for a little walking, you're awhile from home." She said. She walked by the manor before, once or twice, so she had a general idea where it was.

"Thank you." He said.

"By the way, did you know it's my birthday too?"

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and smiled, at least she was pretty sure it was her birthday.

* * *

"Joker, Beast! Yer back! Anythin' interestin' 'appen?" Doll asked when they walked back.

"Just a lil, we got a couple of degenerates arrested!" Joker answered.

"What 'appened?! Beast are ye okay?!" Dagger asked.

"Nothin' 'appened to us." She said.

"Tha's good." He said with a sigh of relief.

"If we din't walk by any sooner, they might've done somethin' bad to this girl and boy that were in an alley." Joker said. "But we distracted the men and the girl got away with the boy using this neat trick." He explained with a smile. Beast got irritated.

"Ye don't have to talk about her and her trick so much!" Beast exclaimed and walked off.

"Beast?" Joker questioned.

"I'll go with her, see ya later Joker!" Dagger waved, running after Beast.

"What was the trick like?" Doll questioned. So Joker smiled and explained.

* * *

"Oh Vincent, please don't go back out there. The police are searching and he may come home!" Rachel Phantomhive urged her husband.

"But Rachel, if I don't we may never see our little boy again. I need to go search, I cannot just sit here and wait for others to find our son." Vincent Phantomhive argued. Rachel sighed.

"I know." She then gave her husband a warm, tearful hug. "If you go, then I must go with you." She said, understanding her husband. She wanted nothing more than to have her son back in her arms.

"You should stay here, if he comes back..." He started.

"We can come back in an hour to check."

"Rachel." He pronounced.

"Please, Vincent, let me help you! Besides, Tanaka and the others will be here too." She urged with big, wet, hopeful eyes and a smile. Vincent couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Okay." He answered letting out a deep breath. "One hour." He stated looking at her.

"One hour." She repeated. Then they left to find their son.

* * *

**~*An hour later*~**

* * *

"We made it!" Starr exclaimed.

"It was really far, thank you for... bringing... me..." He was half asleep, on her back again. She was pretty sure he just fell asleep too. She smiled as she stepped in front of the big manor doors.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She knocked the knocker with one arm while holding Ciel in the other. "Hello?" She asked. Then an older man opened the door.

"Hello, is there something you-" he stopped talking when he saw the child on her back. "You have brought back the master's son! They will be overjoyed once they see him!" He exclaimed.

"Shh." Starr said. "He fell asleep." She informed quietly.

"Oh, of course, come with me. I am the butler of this house, Tanaka." He introduced as he guided her to a living room. As soon as they made it in she set Ciel on the couch.

"There, your home now." She said, smiling at the little boy. She was glad she could help him home.

"Might I ask how you found him?" Tanaka asked.

"I watched him admire the sweets in front of the bakery I work at, and noticed two men ganging up on him. I figured something was wrong, so I got between him and the men, who were after his money, one of them..." She blushed slightly. "Grabbed me... As I yelled out, two strangers noticed us, and distracted them long enough for me to get away with him. They were eventually arrested by the police thanks to the two." She explained. Tanaka nodded.

"Why did you help him?" He asked.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Why did you help him?" He repeated. "I'm only curious." He added.

"Well, he was alone and needed help. I could only give him that. I couldn't just leave him." She said. She didn't want anyone to be left alone and helpless, like she was.

"I must thank you properly, what is your name?" He asked nicely.

"I go by Starr, two r's." She answered. She had a locket and engraved on it was the name Starr. She wasn't sure if that had anything to do with her real name, though.

She grabbed her locket in her hand. This was the only thing she had. To be honest, she didn't know who she really was, or where she had come from… Only remembering waking on the streets five years ago without a single memory of what happened before...

"Thank you, Miss Starr, for bringing the master`s son, Ciel, back." He bowed.

"You are welcome." She said bowing in return. A door was heard opening and a woman crying.

"Oh Vincent, I hope they find him." She sobbed.

"We will have him back again, don't worry, Darling." He answered.

"Looks like the Masters of the house are home. I will go get them." Tanaka said with a tinge of excitement in his voice. He left the room to get them. Starr smiled and sat down next to Ciel, brushing the hair out of his face.

"You're home." She said in a whisper. They had talked nearly the whole way here. She felt close to him in a friendly way already. Suddenly, he stirred and awoke, he was still sleepy though, evidential in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey, everyone, I think I'm gonna go for a lil walk." Joker said to the rest of the first tier members.

"Can I come?" Beast asked.

"Ye can stay here, I want to go alone, clear me head." He said. Beast nodded, but had a bit of a worried look in her eyes.

"See ya later, Joker!" Dagger exclaimed. Others gave him little farewells too.

"See ya!" And with that, he went out for a walk.

* * *

"Welcome home." Tanaka said with a smile.

"Hello, can you make us some tea? We will be in our room." Vincent said. Rachel had tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you smiling? Ciel is still missing!" She exclaimed.

"Before you two retire, may you come with me into the living room?" Tanaka asked, wanting to surprise them. Vincent looked to Rachel who nodded.

"Let's go." He stated. They hoped that their son had returned.

Vincent and Rachel walked into the room and it took them a second to see Starr and Ciel. Disregarding Starr, Vincent went over and picked up his son, spinning him in the air before getting trapped in a group hug by his wife.

"Oh Ciel, thank God your home!" Rachel exclaimed, relief filling her body as her tears of sadness turned to those of joy. "I am so glad you`re safe." She added.

"We missed you." Vincent smiled. Ciel hugged them tight.

"I missed you too." He said, now awake.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I went to go look at sweets from a bakery but when I was going to tell you, you weren't there! Then these men came and chased me into an alley. Then she came and brought me home and two other people got the bad guys arrested!" Ciel explained as he pointed to Starr on the last statement. Rachel took notice to her.

"You saved my little boy?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say saved..." she said modestly.

"By her story and how she looked when she came here, she got away from the 'bad guys' and carried your son home." Tanaka said.

"Really?" Vincent said looking to her.

"Really!" Ciel answered running and sitting next to Starr.

"I didn't carry him the whole way."

"But you carried me most of the way!" Ciel exclaimed. "You should give her something, Mummy, she is my hero!" Ciel exclaimed.

"She is our hero too." Rachel smiled, she went over and gave Starr a hug. "Thank you so much for bringing him home." Rachel said.

"It was nothing..."

"Nothing?" Vincent asked. He sat on the other side of her. "You saved our son. Who knows what those people would have done to him or if he would ever make it home. You didn't do 'nothing', you have done everything." He smiled. "May I have the honor of asking your name?" Vincent asked. Starr smiled widely and stood up.

"I go by Starr, two r's," She smiled. "I really should get going..." She began.

"No! Don't go yet!" Ciel exclaimed, clinging to her arm.

"Ciel, let go of her arm." Vincent said.

"Oh, it's alright." She said. "He can't hold on forever!"

"I will hold on forever! I don't want you to go!"

"You're so sweet, but I have to get back to the bakery." She said.

"Then can you come back?" He asked.

"Well after that I planned on going..." She paused. "Home..." She finished, biting her lip. She didn't exactly have a home, but a house. Vincent noticed the quiver in her words.

"Starr... Do you have a home?" He asked her. Starr looked down and her chest got tight.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, she slept in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Rachel and Vincent looked to each other and nodded as if they were thinking the same thing.

"You know Starr..." Rachel started. "We have extra space and rooms..." Starr looked up with wide eyes.

"I-I couldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you could! We have so much room and it would be most fun if you came! You could be my big sister! Starr Phantomhive! I think it sounds pretty, we could even throw you a party with mine!" Ciel exclaimed with a huge smile. Rachel chuckled and Vincent smiled standing up.

"Why not?" He asked. Starr felt so happy, yet torn at the same time.

"You couldn't possibly mean-" She was cut off.

"Why would we lie? You seem like a Sweetheart." Rachel said. Starr blushed.

"How about I think about it and come back tomorrow?" Starr asked. This was a huge decision put on her and she would need a little time.

"How are we to be sure you'll come back?" Vincent asked.

"I pinky promise!" She exclaimed holding up her pinky smiling. She never broke any sort of promise. Rachel and Vincent chuckled then took her pinky in theirs.

"I can't wait to see you again!" Ciel said adding his pinky to theirs. They all then broke away.

"I'll be off then." She said with a little wave. Ciel gave her a bear hug.

"Do you need a ride back?" Tanaka asked.

"No, thank you, its fine, I can walk." She smiled.

"That's an awfully long walk..." Rachel pointed out. "It's also gotten cold."

"Tanaka, prepare a carriage for Miss Starr." Vincent ordered.

"Of course, My Lord." He bowed.

"B-but...!" Starr exclaimed.

"No buts." Vincent said and smiled. "Take it as thanks."

"You've done so much already..." She said.

"Not yet." Vincent replied.

"Come with me." Tanaka said. Why not take the offer then? She waved to the Phantomhives. Then followed Tanaka outside. She got a small shiver, it was a bit chillier than when she arrived here. Yet, still not bad for a winter day

"Thank you." She thanked the butler.

"Of course." He opened the carriage door for her and she climbed in.

"See ya later!" She exclaimed.

"Goodbye." Tanaka said.

"Not goodbye. Goodbye is forever, and I will see you again." She said. She could never say goodbye unless she meant it.

"See you later, then." Tanaka corrected.

"See you later." She smiled as he shut the door behind her. It was comfortable inside. As much as she can remember, which doesn't go past 10 years old, she's never been in a carriage before. She always walked to where she needed to go, only sometimes using the scraps of her money from the bakery to rent a horse.

On the way back, she considered the Phantomhives` offer, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to take it? They seemed nice and it could be good for her... She just didn't want to bother them. It didn't seem like they'd be too bothered though... It almost gave her a headache, she kept overthinking the possibilities.

They arrived in front of the bakery, she got out and nodded thank you to the man who gave her the ride, he nodded back kindly. She then turned and walked inside the bakery.

"Mr. Manager?" Starr asked as she walked in.

"Please, it's Mr. Shivani." He answered with a warm smile in his Italian accent, walking out from a back room.

"Here for your pay, I assume?" He asked.

"Please?" She asked.

"Of course." He searched his pockets then handed her an envelope.

"Thank you Mr. Shivani!" She exclaimed.

"Finally I get my name instead of 'Mr. Manager'!" He exclaimed laughing. She smiled and giggled. "Ah!" He pronounced as if remembered something. "I made you something, Starr." He said.

"Really? You didn't have too..." She started.

"But I did!" He exclaimed getting up and going to the back room. He came back a moment later with a box wrapped with a bow.

"A present?" She asked.

"Well, it is your birthday after all, right?" He asked setting the box carefully on the counter.

"Yeah…" She trailed, it was only the date on her locket that held no picture, she never told him about her situation and he never asked.

"Then here." He pushed the box towards her.

"Be very careful with it, open it when you get home, okay?" He said.

"I can smell it." She smiled. "Is there banana in this?" She asked. He simply shrugged. Banana bread was her favorite and she could tell that's what it was by the scent.

"You will have to find out later."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Mr. Shivani, you're like a father to me." She said. He hugged her back.

"Hurry now, before it gets cold." He said. They broke from the hug and Starr carefully picked up the box and started walking to leave. When she opened the door to go out she looked to her kind boss.

"Thank you again. Later days!" She exclaimed as she walked out onto the sidewalk. "I wish everyone could be as kind as Mr. Shivani, The Phantomhives and those two strangers." She thought aloud and started walking towards 'home' in a good mood.

* * *

Joker walked by the alley again, where he saw the girl and little boy. He was still curious of her trick and the aftermath of the situation.

"I wonder where they are… or how their doin'…" He thought aloud as he walked by the bakery.

_'It's been a while since I left me home. Maybe I should go back now.'_ Joker thought to himself. He looked up and saw another person in a short distance. He thought he recognized the blue hair and walked a little faster to get closer.

As he thought, it was the girl from earlier, staring intently at the box she was holding.

" 'ey, excuse me?" Joker caught up with her. The young woman jumped, startled. She almost dropped her box. "Oh, `m sorry, I scared ye." He apologized quickly. Starr looked at him. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"You!" She exclaimed.

"Ye remember me?"

"How could I forget you? You're my hero!" She exclaimed happily, "You and that other woman."

"I wouldn't say 'hero', ye seemed pretty fine on yer own." He complemented.

"Yeah, I was perfectly fine backed away in an ally." She said sarcastically.

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that!" He exclaimed quickly. She laughed at his reaction. He looked confused for a moment.

"You're cute, you know that?" She smiled at him. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, thanks for earlier." She started walking again.

Joker stood a little dumbfounded. He caught himself and stopped her as she was walking.

"Wait," He said. "I wanted to ask ye something!"

Starr turned back around. "Like what?" She asked.

"How did ye do that thing with the smoke?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I just used a smoke bomb." She said with a smile.

"A smoke bomb…" He nodded. "Did ya make it yerself?" He asked

"It`s a long story." She smiled. "You know, if you would like to take a walk with me, I'd be happy to tell you." She said.

"Deal." He smiled.

Starr loved his smile. It was warm and sincere. There was so much about him that seemed unique.

"By the way," She began, "You wouldn`t be a member of the circus in town, would you?" She asked.

"Yes I am," Joker nodded, "how didya know?"

"Well the outfit and the makeup…" She gestured, "it`s not very hard to guess. Plus, earlier I saw a flier for the circus, and a face on it looked strikingly similar" She said. Joker laughed at that.

"Where are ye from?" He asked. "Ye don't look completely normal yerself."

Starr looked down. "A place..." She answered.

"What kinda place?" He pushed.

"I'm not exactly sure... It`s complicated…" She said honestly. He looked at her with understanding. He smiled and gave her a pat on the back.

"It's okay, I'm not so sure where I originated from either." He said.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Me, and me family were all orphans, livin` on the streets, barely hangin' on to life… Until Father came along `n saved us from the gutter." He explained.

"Father, huh?" She asked. "You`re so lucky." Starr smiled.

"I am lucky." He said happily, but she noticed a tinge of something else, something off with him.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled still.

"Thank you." He said smiling back. "Now, ye said you were gonna tell me about yer trick." Joker reminded her.

"You`re right," She smiled and placed her present on the ground. She pulled a card out of an apron pocket. "And it`s not my only trick." She winked. She ripped up the card into little pieces. Joker watched as she flicked her wrist, when she opened her hand, she revealed the card, completely intact.

"How did ye do that?!" He was astonished like a child. Starr laughed. She loved showing off her little tricks.

"Magic," She answered, "My own type of magic."

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed.

"As for the smoke bombs…" Starr reached into a different pocket. She took a small black marble out and threw it to the ground. Smoke gathered around the two. Joker coughed and waved his good hand around. A moment later, the smoke dissipated; Starr was nowhere to be seen.

Joker looked around him, not seeing her anywhere.

A giggle broke his train of thought. "Up here." He looked up, to find the young woman sitting atop a lamppost.

"Wow! Yer amazin'!" Joker exclaimed. "How did ye get up there so fast?" He asked.

"Speed, agility and," she jumped down, "My high jump." She finished, giving a bow. She picked up her present.

"Did ya make that smoke?" He asked, looking like a child at his first fireworks show.

"Yeah," She nodded, "The smoke is the result of a small explosion from the chemicals within the ball reacting with the impact to the ground." She explained.

By his expression, he seemed to find it pretty cool.

"Yep, pretty amazing, huh?" She laughed. Joker smiled and nodded. He looked at the box in her hands.

"What`s that?" He asked.

"My boss gave me this," She answered, "As a birthday present." She said that last part with a smile.

"It`s your birthday today?" He smiled, "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Too bad I ain't got anything for ye..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"You helped me with those men earlier," She said, "That`s enough of a present." She said smiling. "Besides, you couldn't have known!"

Then, he smiled. He pulled out a stick from his uniform. He pointed it to her, and she watched as many flowers came out of it.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed. She was startled at first, then laughed.

"Go on, take 'em!" He said.

"You sure?" She asked. He nodded. She took the flowers out and stuck them in the ribbon of her box. "Thank you, that was a pretty neat trick, you'll have to teach me sometime!" She exclaimed giving a large smile.

"Only, if you'll teach me more of yer's." He said.

"Deal!" She exclaimed taking his hand and shaking it. "Not all of them though." She winked. As she shook his hand through the glove… it felt weird... Hard... and skinny... Like a skeleton`s hand. She didn't want to say anything out of respect, but her curiosity was becoming overwhelming.

"If ye want to see me 'and, I can show ye." He said, with a little smile. She didn't even notice she was staring. She got red with embarrassment and looked away.

"I'm so sorry..." She said quietly.

Joker chuckled. "It's okay, here." He took the glove off, revealing a skeletal hand. She stared at it in wonder, as he moved his fingers.

"That… that`s amazing!" She exclaimed. "How do you do that?" She asked looking at him in awe; her eyes were wide like a child's.

"So, who's the impressive one now?" He asked, laughing. "It's from my Doc."

"That`s incredible, I have to meet him! Can you introduce us?" She asked.

"Maybe some time." He answered.

"So, is Joker your stage name?" She asked. "I heard that other woman call you it earlier." Starr added.

"Not only me stage name, me name too." He stated. His given name, his birth name was still a mystery… if he even had one.

"That's a unique name, it fits you!" She said.

"On the subject, I never got yer name."

"It's Starr, two r's." She answered.

"That's a unique name too, I think it fits ye well." He said.

"A bit too well..." She blurted out without thinking. She smiled, a little sad, her name reminded her of the brands she possessed. Most notably the one on her face she hid behind her bangs. It was difficult though, since she could see better in that eye than the one without the scar.

"Whaddaya mean?" He asked.

"Oh, n-nothing!" She answered. Joker realized the subject made her uncomfortable, he left it be.

"By the way, where is that little boy?" He asked, changing the subject, and was genuinely curious.

"I took him home, he wasn't with me." She answered.

"You must really be a 'Starr' in his eyes then." He said, throwing a wink. They laughed at his joke.

"You are a real 'Joker'." Starr replied. After a small pause from the laughter, she spoke up again, "I think it's time you head back, right?" Starr said.

"Do you want me to walk ye home?" He asked.

"No!" She answered much too quickly. "I-I mean, we just met, you could be a crazy stalker for all I know..." She said looking down. He cocked his head getting a little serious.

"I assure ye, 'm no crazy stalker. Is something wrong?" He asked. She felt a little sweat on her brow.

"What would make you think that?" She asked. She found difficulty in lying to him. The way his expression was... she didn't know what to say. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with yer home?" He asked.

Starr froze.

How could he hit it so spot on?

"Of course no-"

"Liar." Joker cut off. She looked down like a caught child.

"I'm sorry... But you should really be getting home… won't your family worry?" She asked.

"Nah, they know I wouldn't get meself in any trouble." He said.

* * *

"Joker has been gone awhile now, hasn't he?" Beast asked, worried for her friend.

"'e's Joker, I'm sure 'e'll be fine!" Doll assured her.

"But, what if he has got `imself into some kind of trouble?" Dagger exclaimed.

* * *

"Then again, they might get a little worried..." Joker thought aloud. "What's got ye so worked up?"

"Worked up? I am not-" she started until she saw the look on his face.

She could escape him easily, but she didn't want him to be angry, even if she'd never see him again. "Fine, I don't have a home persay, but I do have a place to sleep and a job." He understood then and there what was going on.

"I see…" He started, then he got an idea. "Ye know, I 'ave an idea." Joker said, smiling. Starr cocked her head.

"What`s your idea?" She asked.

"Since ye have yer fancy little tricks why don'tcha try out for the circus?" He asked with a large smile. "We got food, water, a place to sleep, anything ya need!" He exclaimed.

She was shocked.

Two offers in one day?

She couldn't possibly turn the Phantomhives` down and say 'because I found a new place'… But with Joker being so sweet, with that shining smile… She didn't know how to turn him down either.

"Hmm..." She thought.

"So, what`s yer answer?" He asked, excitedly.

"I appreciate the offer…" She started, his smile faded slightly. "You're a travelling Circus right?" She asked.

"Yes, we are." He answered.

"Here, it's a maybe, okay?" She answered. She didn't want to disappoint him now, she would deal with it tomorrow, her head hurt a little, and she didn't want to worry about this today.

"So," she started, "Where is your circus? I heard one was around, but never had time to check it out..." She explained. Joker had a small smile.

"Here!" He started, pulling something from his jacket, handing it to her. It was the Noah's Ark Circus pamphlet and ticket for two.

"Oh, I only need one tick-" She started, but was cut off.

"Maybe ye can find someone special to bring!" He exclaimed. As she thought about it, maybe Ciel could go? There aren't too many kids that don't like the circus. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said, they just met and yet he was being so kind to her. Maybe it was just a lucky birthday.

"So... I better be heading back." Joker said, thinking about the others.

"Of course!" She answered quickly. "Know your way back?" She asked half joking, half serious, in case he wasn't sure of the directions of there to the bakery.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Cross my heart and never die." She promised, putting a hand to her heart and bowing. Joker laughed at her new expression.

"I've never heard that one before." He pointed out

"I promise, I'll make it in time for your show tomorrow, Joker!" She exclaimed. "Pinky promise!" She held out her pinky. Joker entwined it with his.

"I'll see ya then!" He smiled largely.

They then left in opposite directions.

* * *

**_I hope you all could enjoy it! _****_Please show your love if you did!_**

**_I couldn't resist the cute Ciel, this was before the whole ordeal with the Manor and kidnapping _****_so why not c:_****_ I hope you don't hate for it, I just couldn't resist!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't know the name of the road the Phantomhive's lived on so I called is Phantoms Road... I hope you don't mind!_

_Also, A Cabriolet is a light, two wheeled, hooded carriage drawn by a single horse. Not the car._

_I know it's short, but they'll get longer. I'll try to update as much as I can but I'm rather busy with school... Hope those who read can forgive!_

_Anyway, please enjoy and show you love or liking of the story, thanks:33_

_This was edited by my Best friend "X-Wide-Awake-X"_

_The cover photo is of my OC Starr, drawn by EarthJolly on DeviantART._

A horrible pain stirred Starr awake. She cried out, grabbing her head, and grinding her teeth. The pain was excruciating. It felt as if burning hot needles were stabbing her brain at all angles.

The young woman began to tear up from the pain. She rolled around on the floor, unable to control her actions. She screamed and cried. Her nails biting into her palms.

Her body shook and ached, muscles tightening over her limbs. A cold sweat covered her from head to toe.

The pain continued to last for several minutes. It subsided, leaving her body achy and cold. Then relief spread throughout her being.

"What... was that?" She panted, wiping the sweat and tears off her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, unable to catch her breath. Her heart beat felt irregular.

"Must have been a migraine..." She sighed, just glad it was over. The young woman slowly stood up from the ground, keeping a blanket wrapped around her. It was still a little dark, but she could see that dawn was on the way.

She took a peek out the window and noticed the ground was blanketed in white.

It was snowing. Starr figured she could buy a ride and get to the Phantomhive's mansion early and not catch a cold.

She put on a slim, white, jacket. The jacket was old and slighty torn, but it would do for the time being. The house she lived in was right outside of town, so the walk wasn't bad.

She soon found a Cabriolet.

"Excuse me sir, are you free?" She asked politely.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. She smiled back.

"How much for a ride?" She questioned.

"Anywhere in London, 5 pounds." He answered, holding up 5 fingers. She smiled, having and extra 7 pounds from saving.

"Will you take me to Phantom's road?" She asked, pulling out the money.

"Of course." He tipped his hat to her as she handed him the money. He hopped off and opened the small carriage door for her.

"You didn't have to." Starr lightly smiled as she walked in. He gave her a half smile.

"It was the polite thing to do for a young lady, such as yourself." She blushed.

"Thank you."

He nodded and shut the door. It wasn't a minute before the carriage began moving. Starr relaxed and lied back. She pulled the circus pamphlet out of her jacket pocket. She looked through it, smiling at the pictures she saw.

"Wow, this looks amazing...!" She beamed as she went through it. She had never been to a circus before; it looked like so much fun. She hoped Ciel would like it too, if he was able to go. Grinning widely; she looked outside and at the pretty snowfall and put the paper in the safest pocket she had.

Later the carriage came to a halt. She wasn't paying attention so looked up at the sudden halt. After a moment of inactivity, without warning, she jumped out of the carriage.

"Are we here? Is there something wrong?" She questioned the cab driver. She remembered her surroundings. They were only down the street from the mansion.

"Something's wrong," He said, "My horse is reacting and..."

A strange smell filled the air. As if something was burning. They both looked to the sky, a cloud of smoke levitated above them. Starr's eyes widened as she realized that the smoke was coming from up the road... Where the Phantomhive Manor was...

"I'm sorry." She apologized, before quickly unhooking his horse, hopping on and riding off.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled after her. Starr disappeared into the distance on horseback.

It took almost a few minutes that felt much longer until Starr reached the gate of the Phatomhive Manor. The horse bucked and whinnied in fear as the smoke surrounded them. Starr removed herself from the frightened animal, it ran off, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

The manor was engulfed in flames. The young woman's eyes widened in horror, she opened her mouth to, but no sound came out. Her mind raced with questions. In that moment, only one thing came to her mind.

_'Ciel.'_

Without thinking, Starr ran to the burning mansion. She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. The young woman grabbed the door handle in yanked it open, hissing in pain when it burned her hand.

"Damn it!" Starr cried out, tears filling her eyes. She clutched her wounded hand that started to bubble and looked into the manor. A gust of scorching air and flame caused her to jump back. She fell to the ground, coughing and hacking from the smoke.

She squinted at the house. Her eyes widened when she saw something move. It was not human. It was an animal of some sort, wrapped in flames, burned horribly. The young woman watched in horror as it fell over, lifeless.

It was a dog...

She could feel warm tears slide down her face.

"This... This isn't real..." Starr said out loud. "No... It can't be happening! It can't!" She sobbed, in total shock. She stumbled to her feet, watching parts of the once beautiful house crumble to the ground.

"Wake up... Please wake up!" She hit herself on the head, wishing it was just a nightmare. The young woman felt helpless... powerless... weak...

She was so close...

So close to a family...

And now it was gone... Burning to ashes before her eyes...

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. A few figures moved in the distance, near the house. She took a few steps back in fear. She turned to run, and found her herself on the ground. Her head ached from being struck. She felt the back of her head. It was warm and wet. She looked at it.

Red.

And that was the last thing she saw before everything faded to black...

Light beamed over the young woman. A slight chill aroused her to wake. She opened her eyes, squinting them from the bright light. She breathed in through her nose, finding a distinct aroma of foam and wood around her. Her head ached from the earlier attack.

She attempted to lift her hands to her head, only to find that there was weight on them, keeping them down. As she moved them, there was a clanking noise. She looked at them. One hand was wrapped in medical gauze, and both wrists cuffed, connected to a chain on the table.

She was sitting in a chair.

'Where... am I?' She thought to herself. The sound of footsteps caused her to jump. The door opened.

"Sir, she's awake!" Someone yelled. The echo rang about her ears, not helping with her headache. She slowly lifted her head up to see a young man in a police uniform. Another man walked in. Starr immediately recognized him. He had often come into the Bakery for a morning cup of coffee. The commissioner of Scotland Yard: Lord Arthur Randall.


End file.
